Sadida
General Information The Sadida or Sadida's Boots are a curious and peaceful tribe of nature-loving creatures native to the world of Dofus. Though peaceful in nature; in battle, the Sadida can be a powerful ally. Through numerous nature-based attacks, used in conjunction with summoning of a variety of Dolls 1, the Sadida can make a significant impact on a battle either alone or in a group. The Sadida's have access to a number of Doll summoning spells. The Sadida Dolls (unlike many summons) do not generally deal Direct damage, instead they serve as strategic pawns in battle. Though a single Doll may be less than efficient, they can be used to overwhelm some of the best opponents. The Dolls are mainly used as distractions, and many Dolls can cripple opponents with MP, AP, and AP loss resistance removal spells (they no longer remove range since 1.17). This can effectively turn an opponent into a invalid with no movement or usable actions. The lack of damaging summons often leaves the solo Sadida to all inflict the damage; while the dolls only serve to distract, disable and tease. That is not a problem as the Sadida can inflict that damage very well. Besides the Sadida's natural tendency to attack with great strength, it also has numerous viney "brambles2" at it's disposal to dole out some quite substantial damage. These brambles sprout forth from the earth to subdue and damage the Sadida's enemies. Many a creature has tasted the vine-lash of the Sadida Boots and most cannot palate the flavor. Spell Overview: In addition to the brambles mentioned above, the Sadida also has a variety of other nature-based spells in it's arsenal. These include: poisoning spells, earthly spells (the ability to cause earthquakes and conjure forth destructive winds), and even an ability which allows transformation into a nigh invulnerable tree. The Sadida does lack any party buffs. This class can be specialized, through doll use and other spells, to reduce a target to a useless shell of it's former self through MP and AP removal. The Sadida can also be specialized in the use of bewitchments that deal damage to all characters in the battle. Weapon Options: The Sadida's weapon of choice is the Staff. When this class wields a staff, it is swung with mighty power. Sadidas have a +50% damage bonus to all Staff type weapons. This raw power is enhanced in many builds by use of a Staff Skill as well. In fact, the Initiate's Staff will most likely be the first weapon you wield as a Sadida (it is discovered in the initiation class quest). Some more obscure builds may use a Bow and Bow Skill to compliment the Sadida's natural ranged attacks. It has even been suggested that Dagger Skill could be a viable option due to the low AP cost. Sadidas are dumb motherfuckers with no fucking brain att all they are so dumb that if the are given directions they do exaly the opposite. Thankyou and goodnight! =Sadida Class Spells= =Miscellanous Information= 1: Doll - An animated nature inspired totem creature commonly summoned by the Sadida. Often described as resembling a voodoo doll. '' 2: '''Bramble' - ''A thorny vine plant that often produces an editble fruit. In game this term describes the type of plants conjured for many attack spells of the Sadida. '' Builds The builds suggested for this class are: * Sadida/Strength * Sadida/Vitality (Doll summoning build) * Sadida/Dmg (This build has been tried out and the writer is currently lvl 160+ and he is doing great.) * Sadida/Chance * Sadida/Intelligence (Earthquake/Sylvan Power Build) * Sadida/Damage (The New Mob Killer: Earthquake/Silvan Power/Poisoned Wind) * Sadida/Doll Buff * Sadida/mob killer * Sadida/mob killer 2 * Sadida/Tofu Pop (excellent at low-mid lvls/earthquake+poisoned wind) * Sadida/Puppet build (good at any level) * Sadida/Marionette build * Sadida/Hybrid (Revision of Sadida/Dmg in response to new knowledge and game changes) There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Training dopple The dopple trainer is Micado Peule. Trivia "Sadida", spelled backwards, is Adidas, which is a sports equipment manufacturer. This refers to their shoes, as the class is called "Sadida's Boots". Category:Class